


Gay, Adorable, and Interesting

by Hoesie (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a slut for cats, Fluff, Hercules is allergic to cats, M/M, Modern AU, john is pure, john likes turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hoesie
Summary: Laf and John miss their boyfriends that's about it also some kid gives laf a cat which he gives to John because Hercules is allergicBad summary but trust me on this





	Gay, Adorable, and Interesting

**Author's Note:**

> ARI THIS IS FOR YOU ILY

Its been 2 days, 4 hours, and 18 minutes since Lafayette last saw Hercules, to say he missed him was an understatement he dreaded being without his boyfriend for so long. Lafayette was ecstatic when Hercules told him the he was going to California for a fashion show, it was about time people recognized Hercules's amazing fashion ability.  
  
Walking the streets of New York city became a distraction of sorts, who wants to waste money on a filthy taxi anyways? Central park had to be one of Lafayette's favorite spots to relax, he enjoyed sitting by the small pond while listening to the shouts of children playing tag. A smile crept as he remembered the first time Hercules brought him to the park for their first date.  
\---  
A young girl was playing tag with her friends when she tripped and ripped her dress, the poor girl started crying once she saw the rip in her beloved dress. Hercules the man who insisted on keeping a small sewing kit near him at all times because "You never know when you'll rip your pants" rushed over to the girl and offered to mend her dress.  
  
"May I?" Hercules asked, kneeling to inspect the dress. "Its just a small tear, nothing I can't fix!" the tailor boasted as he fished his sewing kit out of his coat pocket.  
  
"You can fix it?" the girl asked, her tears instantly disappearing.  
  
"Mon enfant, Hercules is one of the best tailleur in America." Lafayette beamed.  
  
\---  
"Hey mister?" A girlish voice asked, snapping him out of his day dream.  
  
Turning his head to the unknown person Lafayette was shocked to see the same girl who tore her dress.  "Oui, mon enfant?" The Frenchman asked.  
  
"You look sad, where is mister Hercules?" She questioned the taller male.  
  
"He's all the way on the other side of the country, mon amour will return to me in a few days." Lafayette answered. The girl looked like she was in deep thought for what seemed like half a second before her hazel eyes lit up and a innocent smile appeared on her face.  
  
"I know what will cheer you up!" Exclaimed the girl as she grabbed Lafayette's hand and dragged him to a bush. "You need something to keep you company while mister Hercules is gone!"  
  
The girl dropped to her knees and started making cooing noises to the bush. Lafayette was confused by the girls actions until a white cat appeared and started nuzzling the girl.  
  
"You should take her home so you won't be alone anymore!" The girl  said, picking the cat up and placing her in Lafayette's arms before running off.  
  
Looking down at the ball of fur in his arms Lafayette smiled as he scratched behind the cats ear earning a quiet purr.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec vous?" Lafayette sighed know he couldn't bring the cat home with Hercules being allergic to cats. The Frenchman continued to think of a solution while he ran his fingers through the cats white fur. Suddenly Lafayette's phone dinged letting him know he revived a text.  
  
John: I ordered takeout 4 me and Alex but I 4got he's in DC still ;-; u wanna join  
  
Laf: sure  
  
Laf: does Alex like cats?  
  
John: yea y  
  
Laf: c'est parfait!  
  
Hiding the cat in his coat Lafayette hailed a taxi, much to his dismay of course. Keeping the cat quiet in the cab deemed harder than what he thought, she would constantly try and escape his coat the driver gave him many strange looks through the rear view mirror.  
  
"Heh... Merci." Lafayette muttered as he tipped the driver once he made it to John and Alex's house.  
  
John already opened the door before Lafayette could step foot on the porch.  
  
"Its about time Laf." John teased, greeting  Lafayette with a hug. The cat who was still hiding in Lafayette's coat gave a shocked meow at the sudden hug shocking both men.  
  
"Laf, what are you hiding?" John questioned.  
  
"Its a présent for you and Alex!" Lafayette replied handing John the cat as they made their way inside to Johns couch.  
  
"Where did you get the cat?" John asked as he pet the white ball of fur on his lap. "A kid gave it to me trying to cheer me up and she wouldn't take non for an answer, so what are you going to name her?"  
  
"Her name is Turtles."


End file.
